No Matter What
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: Rogue and Gambit fanfic. DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the X-Men franchize, this is a purely fanbased story.
1. We Meet Again

She was cornered, "Leave meh alone! Stop!"

She tried to block but the man punched her in the gut. She staggered backwards into the building wall, getting hit in the face by another man. A third man kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground as the repeatedly kicked and punched her. She tried to block as best as she could but it was no use. She looked at the bracelet stuck to her wrist. What she wouldn't give to have some powers right now. She let out a scream as she felt something crack in her stomach. She coughed up blood as her vision began to blur. One final blow to the face knocked her out.

The men laughed as they began to grab at her, each fighting about who would go first. A card landed in front of them before exploding. The men went flying backwards. He came into the ally followed by two women. His heart sank as he saw the blood stained girl laying on the ground helpless. One of the women pointed out the bracelet on her arm. A deactivator for mutant powers. So she was a mutant. He wondered what she could have done to these men if she had her powers. He went over and examined her face, she would look extremely attractive if she wasn't covered in blood and bruises in a dark ally. The white of her bangs stained red, the rest of her hair long and brown. It was all matted together. These men had been beating her long before she'd even been trapped in the ally.

"Gambit, we need to take her with us," the white haired woman stated.

He scooped the girl up in his arms, "Alright Storm, ah got her. Poor t'in' didn't even 'ave a chance t' defend herself. Dey betta pray ah neva come back 'ere lookin' t' start somet'in'. Come on Red, y' 'eard da woman"

They made their way out of the ally. They loaded the X-jet which stayed hidden in the marshy area of the bayou. In the jet a blue, fuzzy man went to work on the girl. Gambit looked over his shoulder every now and then to make sure he was doing his job right. The man pushed him away several times before Gambit actually got the hint and took his seat. A man with metal claws laughed at the impatient boy but turned his head every now and then towards the bloodstained girl. He shook his head, three grown men beating and trying to rape an innocent girl.

"Hey Wolverine, how long 'til Beast is down wit' her," Gambit asked impatiently.

Wolverine rolled his eyes, "Hey McCoy, how much longer with the girl?"

"I am unable to say at the moment," Beast examined the girl further, "She has multiple cuts and bruises, her ribs appear to be cracked and her head wound is deep," his expression saddened when he went on, "Also, she has defensive wounds and bruising on her inner thigh. Whoever put this bracelet on her did it for a reason. I fear this girl has been violated before but either the men who were after her or someone else."

Gambit's jaw clenched, "Dat ain't right. Takin' away da only t'in' she had t' protect herself wit' den doin' somet'in' like dat. Makes meh sick."

"Shades, how much longer is this ride," Wolverine asked the man driving the jet.

Cyclops looked at a screen, "About twenty minutes, Jean, do you think you can try and learn some stuff about this girl before we get home."

Jean nodded. She walked over to Beast, waiting for him to give her the okay as he worked. When she got the signal she placed both hands on the side of the girls head. Inside there was a girl, running from a man. He smiled as he caught her. She tried to resist by placing her hands on his bare arm. Slowly he began to weaken, but not before clasping the bracelet around the girls wrist. The tugging sensation instantly stopped. The girl backed away in fear, trying to run again. He scooped her up in his arms again, kissing the side of her face, his hands moving…

"My god," Jean panted, "That's too much," she began to tear up, "She was so young and innocent. She tried to get away but…but she couldn't and he…he violated her. Again and again. And he let others."

Gambit looked away. So she was the girl. The one that he'd seen as a child cowering in a corner when he'd go to see Belladonna. It must have been the girl Julien was always bragging about. He looked back, her eyes. They were always so beautiful, like green emeralds but always so afraid. He looked away again, thinking how he'd always sort of been in love with her. It even cause the split between he and Belladonna. And now her she was all these years later, all grown up and…well developed. He looked to the others, they didn't know. They didn't know anything about his past and now here was one of the few people that could out him for the monster he used to be.

He looked back at her again. She had to be at least seventeen, had ten years passed by already. It had to have, last time he saw her he was twelve. After a certain point he was no longer welcome around Belladonna house, not that that had stopped the two of them from meeting. He'd left to join the X-Men when he was sixteen, never looking back at his past life. He'd learned so much in that time and had forgotten all about the girl locked in the basement, the girl being used for Julien's enjoyment. They landed with a thump, forcing Gambit back into reality. He looked to Beast as the door opened, implying that he would carry the girl in.

He followed Beast down to the Med Lab, placing her on the examining table. After that Beast shooed him out, telling him to go talk to the Professor. He did as he was told reluctantly. Instead of finding the Professor he went in search of his girl. Tabitha, also known as Boom Boom was a real "freak in the sheets" and he decided he needed a good tumble after the day he'd had. She smirked as he close the door behind him. Sadly, Professor had given up on the no sex in the mansion rule. None of the teens seems to listen and all of them used protection so he just decided to lecture and guilt but let it go as long as the younger students hadn't found out. He'd gotten to some but Gambit wasn't one of them.

He finished with Tabitha and left, deciding he'd take a shower to get rid of the smell of sex and sweat. After his shower he pulled on a baggy shirt, some boxers and a pair of sweat. He headed back down to the Med Lab to check on the girl with no name. Beast allowed him to come in. the girl was still asleep. She had several stitches and bandages. He walked over and touched the side of her face but pulled back quickly, noticing that there was no longer a bracelet on her wrist.

"She has control," Beast informed him, "And my tests show she is very strong. She's been trained. The bracelet, I believe, was merely a device to keep her in line so they could use her for…"

Gambit touched her face, "Ah've seen her before, when ah was a boy. Ah neva put two an' two t'getha. Jus' t'ought she was a friend of my friends. Ah feel so stupid Beast. Dis girl, ah could 'ave saved her, protected her."

Beast touched his shoulder, "Do not blame yourself, my young friend. You were young," he looked at the girl, "So this is the one you talked to Professor about. You were right, she is a very pretty girl. Maybe she will open up to you first if she remembers your face."

He smiled at Beast, who left shortly after. He prayed she didn't remember him, prayed she'd forget how he didn't help her. He placed his head in his hands, but he hadn't known. He was so young and so blind. He'd play with her when she was allowed outside, bring her little treats. He had tried to get her away from Julien once, which resulted in him no longer being allowed over to Belladonna's. He grabbed the girls hand in his.

He placed it to his lips, "Ah'm sorry."

She began to stir, causing him to pull away. She reached for her head and winced. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to scare her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She closed her eyes again, searching for the voice she'd heard in her mind. She found Jean with ease, reading her mind to find out where she was. She opened them again, she was safe. For once in a long time she was safe. Then she turned to face Gambit. Their eyes widened as they gazed at each other. Her eyes were even more beautiful then he'd remembered. He moved in a little closer, keeping his hands in the air.

"Demon," she whispered, "After all these years, ah finally see ya again. Ya the boy, aren't ya? The one that tried t' take meh away.?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am."

She touched the side of his face, going through all his memories for a moment, "Thankya," she pulled her hand away, "Thankya for finally savin' meh, Remy."

His eyes widened, "What did y' jus' call meh?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Ah called ya Remy. Remy LeBeau, the one that Belladonna used t' bring ova."

He stood up, "Don't call meh dat name here, ah go by Gambit."

She flinched at the motion of him standing, "Ah'm sorry Remy."

Something about the way she said his name just pulled at his heart strings. He loved the way it sounded leaving her month. He sat back down, telling her that only she was allowed to call him Remy and that she had no reason to fear him. She let out a sigh, trying her best not to be on edge. She looked down, noticing all the bandages on her. She'd really been beaten this time. This is what she got for running away. She thought of all the times she'd tried before.

"They're gonna find meh," she whimpered.

"Non," Gambit took her hands in his, "What's y' name chere?"

"Rogue," she looked away from him.

"Rogue," he voice was smooth as honey, "Ah will not let dem hurt y' eva again. Ah promise ah'll protect y', no matta what."


	2. Safe For Once

"No, get away," she sobbed, "Don't, don't touch meh!"

That didn't stop his advances. She couldn't go anywhere, being chained up in the basement. But he'd be here soon. He'd save her once again as he always did. Julien always let her out to get cleaned up when the boy with the red and black eyes came over. But right now she would have to endure the violation that was about to come. She held her breath as he grabbed at her. Tears streamed down her face. Just a little longer and he'd be done, then she'd be free.

"Remy's gonna be 'ere soon," Belladonna called down the stairs, "Get 'er cleaned up!"

He smirked at her, "Guess dis is y' lucky day," he gripped her face, "But don't y' worry. Me an' da boys 'll be down 'ere lata."

She scrambled out of the basement as soon as being let out of her chains. She rushed to the bathroom, crying as soon as she closed the door. Belladonna knocked before throwing clothes on the floor. Rogue looked at them. A pair of ripped jeans and an oversized shirt. She threw them on the floor, crying again. Remy would be here soon, she reminded herself. She pulled herself off the floor, turning on the shower. She would make sure she looked nice for him. She smiled as she heard him. To the seven year old Rogue, Remy was like Santa.

"So," she heard as she ran down the stairs, "where's mah girl?"

"Remy," she squealed.

He held out his arms for the younger girl to run into, "Hey dere kiddo. Ah brought y' somet'in'."

He held out a small locket. Her eyes got wide as she took it from him. He smiled as he helped her put it on. She opened it for find a tiny picture of him in it. She smiled even wider as she looked at the other side. **Best Friend** was engraved on it. She closed it, giving him the biggest hug ever. Belladonna looked on in disgust. Her soon to be boyfriend had a crush on a little girl that lived in their basement. He'd be repulsed by her if he knew all the things Julien did to and with her.

"Ya mah best friend Remy," she whispered.

3

"Well ain't y' a sight for sore eyes," he smirked as he entered the Med Lab.

She looked up at him, "Well look at ya, all grown an' what not," she looked away, "Bet the ladies are all ova ya."

He smirked, "Ah do alrahgt," he sat down slowly, "How are y' feelin' t'day? Y' look a lot betta den y' did yestaday."

She played with her hair, "Thankya. Ah guess ah look a lot different then when ya last saw meh. Ah always thought ya'd come back for meh. Ah'd go t' sleep hopin' then ah heard Belladonna say that ya left an' ah jus' gave up. Took meh ten years t' get away."

He looked at his hands, "Ah'm sorry. So sorry. But dat will neva happen again, eva."

She reached out for him, "An' why should ah trust a demon?"

"Well," he smirked, "why should ah trust a Rogue?"

She looked at him, "Ah didn't ask ya t' trust meh, now did ah?"

He just looked at her. He hadn't remembered how sassy she could be. He noticed how she shook sometimes when he spoke. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel safer. She looked away as he looked her in the eyes. Julien must have engrained it into her head that she was beneath others. He reached his hand out causing her to flinch away a bit. He let out a sigh, what had Julien done to her? Wait, Jean had said a man had captured her. Julien was only a year older then Gambit. Marius, he'd captured her. He was a sick bastard. Gambit pulled his hand away, balling it into a fist. Rogue's eyes widened, he wasn't going to.

He looked at her, "Oh gawd," he relaxed a bit, "Ah'm sorry, ah'm not gonna. Ah won't hurt y' petite. Can y' jus', can ah have y' hand?"

She looked at him, "Why?"

"Ah jus' wanna hold y' hand," he extended his hand, "Let y' know ah'm here."

She gave him a shaky hand. He gave it a squeeze. She smiled slightly, giving a squeeze back. He took the time to look her over. He still couldn't believe that she was all grown up. She looked very curvy but so thin. She had bags under her eyes and next to no color in her face. Her lips were chapped, her eyes wide and timid. She looked so…fragile. How could he have not noticed what was going on before it was too late. He was disgusted with himself.

Beast walked in, "It's time to check your wounds my dear. I brought Jean along. I figured you'd feel more comfortable with her checking then me."

She pulled her hand away, "Thankya. That would make meh feel betta."

"Gambit, that means it's time to leave," Beast smiled.

He looked at Rogue, "Ah'll be rahgt outside if y' need meh."

She nodded, "Ah'll be alrahgt, ah think Jean 'll be good t' meh."

Jean nodded, "She's in good hands Gambit."

He nodded then stood. She watched as he left the room, greeting Jean as she approached slowly. The red haired girl was a very pretty girl. Thin with pale skin, freckles across her face. Light green eyes filled with happiness and peace. Jean looked at Rogue sympathetically before she began to look her over. The wounds were deep, many required stitches. Jean winced, reading some of Rogue's thoughts by accident. Rogue looked away, feeling more then embarrassed. Jean noticed all the small scars across Rogue's body. Rogue shivered at Jean's touch.

"I'm sorry," Jean apologized, "Tell me if anything hurts so I can treat it," she smiled sweetly, "Don't want you having any kind of infection."

Rogue nodded, "So ya the one that was insahde mah mahnd?"

Jean blushed, "Sorry about that. I was just trying to figure out who you were."

"That's fahne, ah used ya's t' figure out where ah am," Rogue smiled, "So ah guess we're even."

Jean smirked. This Southern belle was sassy. She liked it. A person who had been treated like Rogue deserved to have some personality to her. Jean respected the fact that Rogue hadn't just lay down and given up. She actually tried to fight, tried to get away. But how did Gambit fill into the mix? It seemed like he knew Rogue personally. Jean sighed as she spotted more scars. What had they done to this girl? She examined the pale faced girl with the strange white and brown hair. Rogue was a beautiful girl. A little rough around the edges but that was to be expected. Maybe Gambit just liked her so he was trying to get to know her. He was a bit of a player so it only made sense.

"Looks like you're all done," Jean smiled brightly, "want me to go get Gambit?"

Rogue nodded, "That would be great."

Jean nodded while standing up. Rogue let out a sigh as Jean left. She hated the fact that Jean and Beast had seen all of her scars. They were ugly and reminded her that the past would never truly leave her. She closed her eyes. One day of safety, one day where no one had tied or chained her up then violated or beat her. Twelve years of being kidnapped, ten years without safety. Ten years with no one to save her or even give her a day of peace. He was an angel, a blessing. He was her peace for five minutes, an hour, a day. She loved him, or at least what she thought love was. She smiled as he entered the room again.

"Tell meh," he asked, "what happened when ah left?"

She instantly frowned, "Why?"

He took his seat, "'Cause ah wanna know."

She looked away, "They beat meh, raped meh, tortured meh. They left scars. Belladonna would come down an' beat meh for makin' ya leave. Then they started trainin' meh, makin' meh learn how t' control mah powa's. Ah'd have dreams that ya'd come back for meh. Ah rarely got any sleep. Ah was t' afraid."

He clenched his jaw, "Y' have no idea how sorry ah am."

She looked up at him, "Not ya fault. Ah got kidnapped by some older man when ah was five. Some man named Marius. Afta he was done he gave meh t' Julien, who shared meh wit' his friends. He said ya'd wanna have a go at meh for a while but ah neva believed him."

Gambit's head snapped up, his eyes glowing, "He said what? Ah would t'ink t' touch y' like dat! Ah considered y' a friend. Someone ah looked afta like a little sista."

She flinched away from him as his eyes glowed even more. She'd seen this once before, when he got in Julien's face about her. She started shaking, last time he'd also started beating Julien. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He'd have to be extra careful around her. Jean had warned him about how she flinched or shivered when Jean moved. Rogue was like a timid animal, trying her best to be safe and strong. He took her hand without thinking, giving it a light squeeze. This oddly made her feel safe and calm. A blonde haired girl came bursting into the room.

"Wanna stop trying to take my man," she screamed, causing Rogue to shake again.

"Tabitha," Gambit snarled, "get out! Now!"

"Not until you come with me and stop spending all your time with this, this slut," Rogue flinched at her words.

Gambit stood, "What did y' jus' call her? Y' know not'in' 'bout her! How dare y' disrespect her like dat! Get out! An' neva call y'self mah girl again 'cause we're done!"

She glared but left all the same. Rogue went to pull her legs into her chest but stopped. She winced as searing pain ripped through her abdomen. Her ribs, she'd forgotten they were broken. She wiped her eyes. A slut, that girl had just called her a slut. Maybe that's what she was. After all, all those men had slept with her. She was a slut. An easy, disgusting slut.

"Don't listen t' her," Gambit gazed at her, "Y' not a slut. What happened wasn't y' fault so don't start t'inkin' like dat. Dey were pigs for what dey did t' y' an' it's dere fault. All of dem. An' ah swear t' y', ah will find dem an' make dem pay for what dey did."

"But ya'll still protect meh," she asked.

He took her hand in his again, "No matta what, Rogue. No matta what."


	3. Learning To Live Again

"Slow down girl," he laughed, "Y' go any fasta an' ah ain't gonna be able t' keep up."

"Well then maybe the Swamp Rat ain't as fast as he says he is," she giggled.

This was the second day in a row that Remy had come over. She was so happy because they'd all been shooed out of the house while the adults talked about business. She hadn't been outside in so long. It felt amazing to have the sun on her skin again. She ran around back, finding a place to hide from Remy as he chased her. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Julien staring down at her. He had one of those sick smiles spread across his face. She instantly tried to back up, running into the back wall of the house. Julien's grin widened.

"Mind backin' away from de girl," Remy growled, "We in da middle of a game."

Julien turned to glare at Remy, "Go on 'round front an' play wit' Belladonna. She keep y' more den entatained."

"Non," he refused, "Ah was playin' wit' de Rogue."

Julien smirked, "Trus' meh, she get played wit' 'nough."

Remy gritted his teeth, "Why don't we let her decide? Go on chere, pick who y' wanna play wit'."

"Ah wanna play wit' Remy," she whispered.

She quickly ran to his side, knowing she'd pay later on. But right now she wanted to be safe, she wanted to not be touched. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they left the back yard. She smiled as Remy told her he'd buy her an ice cream. Julien growled as he tackled Remy from behind. Rogue fell to the ground with the two boys. She crawled to the side as the blows landed, most from Remy. He rolled on top of Julien. Rogue watched as his eyes seemed to glow. She'd never seen this side of Remy before. He was violent and frightening.

"Don't put y' hands," he snarled, "on mah girl."

"Remy stop," Belladonna cried.

"Remy, Remy," he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Rogue looking at him. She backed away as soon as she noticed the way his eyes glowed. She'd remembered the last time she'd seen those eyes. It was the last time she'd seen Gambit. He took a few deep breathes. Of course he'd remember things from the past now. He remembered them clear as day. He looked over her standing form. She had to be at least 5'2", her legs were long and muscular looking. Her stomach flat, leading up to a pair of beautiful breasts. He let his eyes linger for a moment before moving to her face. Her eyes were pools of emerald green, filled with pain and sorrow. Her nose was small and straight. Her lips were pink and so full. Her skin was pale from being out of the sun for so many years.

He looked at her hair. The brown flowed over her shoulders, stopping mid bellybutton. The rest stopped at her lower back. Her white bangs were tucked behind her ears. She had so many split ends at the end of the wavy hair. He wondered how long it would be if it was straight. He knew why it was so long, easier for Julien to grab. He gritted his teeth. That man would do anything to get his twisted pleasures. He looked at her again. God, she was so thin, both in a tone and malnourished way. He stood up, pulling her into him. Her eyes widened, her body going stiff. Her breathing picked up as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. She didn't like being this close. She felt restrained. He was going to…

"Désolé," he said as he released her, "So, was dere somet'in' y' wanted un petit?"

She scowled, "Ah ain't little," her face softened, "Professa said ya would take meh shoppin'. Ah don't," she looked at the floor, "ah have no money though so ah guess askin' t' go shoppin' is a stupid idea."

He smiled, taking her face in his hands, "Ah got it covaed. Whah don't y' borrow some clothes from meh den we go. Ah 'ave some sweats dat'll fit y' an' a sweatshirt. Y' gonna be okay comin' in mah room. Ah'll get de stuff den leave y' t' change."

She nodded, "Alrahgt, ah guess that's fahne. As soon as ah get a job, ah promise ah'll pay ya back."

He patted her head, "Dat won't be needed. Consida it a gift from a friend, non?"

She nodded in agreement. She followed him as he walked to his room. She took the time to look him over. He had long, muscular legs. His midsection was slim and muscular as well. As were his arms. Well defined but lean, not gross and bulky. She sped up, walking beside him. His chin was strong, smooth and defined. He had a straight nose that flared out when he got angry. His eyes were so beautiful. Red on black like some kind of Demon. His hair was a reddish brown, all shaggy and a mess. But in a stylish way, not too long. He moved with such catlike grace that she bet many were jealous. He truly was handsome and godlike with his tan skin.

He smirked, so she was checking him out. That meant she liked him. This was fine by him, he was glad if she did. He didn't want her going after the other guys in the mansion. They didn't know her like he did, they couldn't treat her right like he would. Not that he would make a move for a while. Right now what she needed most was a friend, whish is what he used to be. It's what he wanted to be again. She smiled at him, causing him to blush. He smiled back but noticed how her smile didn't touch her eyes.

"So," he began, "How y' heal up so quick?"

She blushed, "The guy they call Wolverine, he healed me. Beast even said he fixed, um, ya know. That thin' girls have 'fore they lose it."

He stared at her, puzzled, "Well, not t' sound mean but girls seem t' lose dey minds a lot 'round 'ere so ah don't t'ink y'll be keeping' y' sanity for long."

She rolled her eyes, "No, the thin' that makes the first time hurt."

He froze in his tracks, "How in da blue hell did dey fix dat?"

"Well," she looked at the floor, "Beast told meh t' focus on all the thin's ah wanted healed once ah had Wolverine's powa's. So ah added that in my mind," she smiled up at him, "So now it's lahke ah'm a virgin again," her expression dropped, "Well ah mean not really but it makes meh feel a but betta. Ah know ah'll neva truly get it back but now when ah decide t' let it go, ah'll feel lahke ah have somethin' t' give away."

He touched her shoulder, "Well den ah'm happy for y' chere. Now lets get dos clothes so we can get y' somet'in' more flatterin' den hospital clothes."

She followed him into his room. She sat on his bed as he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. He also handed her a black wife beater. He handed them to her then left the room. She got changed quickly, not wanting him to accidentally open the door and see her naked. She then went to look for a brush. She opened a drawer, pulling out a box. Her eyes widened. She squeaked and dropped the box. Gambit knocked once then opened the door to see what was wrong. He blushed as he saw the box of condoms laying on the floor.

"Ah," she stammered, "Ah was jus' lookin' for a brush. Ah'm sorry."

He picked the protection up, stuffing it back where it belonged, "Dat's alrahgt. Let's go see if Kitty has one, an' maybe a hair tie. Jus' um, forget dat y' saw what y' jus' saw."

She nodded as he pulled her out of the room. Had it been any other girl, he would have made some kind of move instead of feeling embarrassed. They ran to Shadow Cat's room quickly. She was more then happy to help the new girl, as she called

Rogue. Rogue liked the perky brunette. She was bubbly and not at all what Rogue was used to. It reminded her of a more hyper version of Jean. Gambit pulled a smiling Rogue out of Shadow Cat's room. At this rate the mall would be closed before they even left. Okay not really but he just wanted some real alone time with her. She froze as they walked down the steps. A long haired blonde sat on the couch.

"No," Rogue began to pull out of Gambit's grasp, "Ya lied t' meh. Ya said ah was safe here," he looked at her, confused, "Get meh away from her. Whah is she here? Ah won't go back. No. Get meh away from Belladonna, she'll take meh back."

Gambit looked at Emma, "Chere, dat's not Belladonna," he looked back at Rogue, "Dat's Emma, Emma Frost. Y' don't gotta be afraid Rogue. Y' really are safe here," he looked back at the girl, "Hey, Emma, come ova here."

Rogue watched as the girl known as Emma turned and faced them. Rogue relaxed as she looked at Emma. From the back she looked just like Belladonna. Emma came over and introduced herself. Rogue let out a few deep breathes as Emma walked away. She looked up at Gambit who gave her a reassuring look. He handed her a helmet as they walked into the garage. She tried her best to put it on but had no clue what she was doing, or so Gambit thought. He laughed a little as he helped her. God, she was adorable. He felt so lucky that he was the one to take her shopping.

She held on for dear life as they sped out of the mansion gates. She had never been on a motorcycle before. It was terrifying at first. But after a while it was actually very enjoyable. She kept her grip tight, resting her head on Gambit's back. She looked up at him again. Standing he hand to be at least 6'2". He always was very tall and kind of lanky. She was glad he'd filled out a bit over the years. She closed her eyes as he drove. He gripped her hand and rubbed her knee at stops, making sure she was still with him. On the back of the motorcycle she let her mind drift, even if it was to places she didn't want to go.

"_Say it," he demanded, "Come on Rogue, tell meh y' love meh."_

"_Ah love ya Julien," she sobbed._

_He smirked, "Good girl, now tell meh how good it feels havin' meh inside y'."_

_She choked, "If feels so good."_

_His thrusts became harder, "Good girl. Y' know t'day's a very special day. It's y' sixteenth birthday Rogue. Dat's whah ah'm down 'ere celebratin' wit' y'."_

Her eyes shot open. She felt the motorcycle come to a stop. Gambit squeezed her hand as he pushed out the kickstand. She climbed off the bike, waiting for him to do the same. He held out his hand as they approached the mall. She took it in hers, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the people around. She looked around as they entered. She felt so confused. She had no idea what was trendy or cool. She'd been in a basement for most of her life.

Gambit smiled, "Don't worry, ah know what'll look good on y'. An' ah promise it'll be tasteful. An' y' more den welcome t' pick out stuff y' like."

She looked up at him, "Can ah get bras an' stuff while we're here t'?"

He snorted, trying to hide his nervous laugh, "Of course."

She smiled, "An' ya'll tell meh what looks good?"

He tried to hide his blush, "Sure, whah not."

She pulled him along to the first store which he quickly turned away from. It was a men's clothing store. She really did have no idea what she was doing. He pulled her into the store next to it. If he was going to help her find bras and underwear, Victoria's Secret was the place to go. Her eyes widened as she looked at all the things they had. Gambit pulled her over to a sales women, telling Rogue she needed to be measured before they looked for anything. The woman smiled and pulled Rogue aside. Rogue walked back happily after she was done.

"The girl said ah should fit in a medium panties an' that mah bra size was a 34D," she looked back at the woman, who held up two fingers, "Ah mean," she looked back at Gambit, "a 34DD. So that's two D's."

Gambit's whole face turned red, "Mon dieu, dernière fois que j'ai autour de vous n'a même pas avoir des seins."

She smacked his arm, "Ah was seven, of course ah had no breasts!"

He stood there dumbstruck, "Y' know French?"

She placed her hands on her hip, "'Course ah do," her hands balled into fists, "They educated meh, trained meh. Ah was supposed t' be used as a weapon when the tahme came."

He looked at her, "Don't t'ink 'bout all dat now ma petite chérie, let's jus' have a good tahme. Now ah'm y's for de day, so let's get all de stuff y' want. Dough ah would love t' hurry in here."

"What' wrong Cajun," she teased, "afraid t' see meh in this," she held up a very small black, lace G-string.

Gambit's eyes widened, "What did ah get , mahself into?"


	4. The Remy Treatment

"So what do y' t'ink," she asked as she twirled around, "Remy got it for meh. T' bad y' can't see 'im anymore."

Rogue looked away, "Ya look very nice, Belladonna. Remy 'll love it."

Belladonna grabbed her face, "Listen 'ere y' wort'less sack o' human flesh, y' not'in' derefore when ah ask y' a question y' will call meh ma'am. An' y' will refer t' Remy as Mister LeBeau. Because y' mean not'in' t' 'im, not'in'. He felt sorry for y', dat's da only reason he was nice t' y'."

Rogue's eyes began to well up, "That's not true," she whispered.

"What did y' jus' say," Belladonna asked.

Rogue glared at the fifteen year old, "Ah said that's not true!"

She could feel the blood in her mouth, her cheek stinging from where Belladonna had just slapped her. Her bangs hid her eyes as she looked at the floor again. She tried to blink away the tears that seemed to fall from her eyes. It wasn't true, he liked her. He didn't just feel sorry for her. He was her safe haven. They had taken him away from her. She looked up to see that Belladonna had left. She quickly spit out the blood that had accumulated in her mouth. She flinched as the door slammed shut. She let her head hang there, allowing the tears to flow freely. She'd never missed anyone as much as she missed Remy. It had been four years since she'd last seen him. Four years of nothing but the basement.

"Remy," she whispered, "Why aren't ya comin' back t' save meh? Ah need ya, ah need ya t' save meh."

Her head snapped up, "Well well, whah are y' cryin' 'bout dat stupid boy when y' got meh," Julien smirked.

"Please," she begged, "Not t'night. Please, ah had enough. Ah can't…"

"Now sweet Rogue," he gripped her face, "y' always feel so good. Whah would ah give y' da night off when ah'm jus' achin' for y'?"

She looked at herself in the changing room mirror. She wiped her eyes as she looked over the dress she wore. It looked just like the one he'd given to Belladonna all those years ago. She quickly ripped it off, throwing it on the floor then curling up to a little ball. Gambit knocked on the door of the dressing room. He watched the dress slide under the door then heard the small sobs. He tried to open the door, telling her to unlock it. She just ignored him, curling up into a smaller ball. She hated herself, truly hated herself.

She stood up and looked at herself again. She had scars running all along her stomach and arms from where she'd been slammed against the basement floor, from where she'd tried to claw her way away from him. Her jaw clenched shut as she balled her hands into fists. She screamed as she punched the mirror, causing it to spray across the floor in tiny, shattered pieces. Gambit charged the doorknob, causing it to fly open. He saw Rogue, on her knees in the middle of the floor. Her hands covering her eyes. One had blood running down it.

Gambit wrapped his trench coat around her nearly naked form, "What happened?"

"I'm disgustin'," she choked.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her, "Y' not," he said softly, "Y' beautiful. What dey did t' y' don't make y' disgustin', it makes dem monstas. Come on, we best get y' t' anotha store. Get dressed quick, ah'll be right here when y' done."

She nodded slowly. He helped her off the ground, tearing a piece of his wife beater. He wrapped it around her hand, kissing it afterwards. She let him close the door before pulling on the now ripped wife beater, followed by the sweat pants and the shoes she'd borrowed from Shadow Cat. She pulled the sweatshirt on last. Gambit wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they left the store. She quietly handed him back his trench coat. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

He smiled to himself, pulling her to the mall's hair salon. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that before? He pulled her into one of the twirly chairs, calling for a black haired woman to come over. She blushed and glided over to them. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Rogue sitting in the chair. Rogue's hair was truly a mess, with dead ends everywhere. She hadn't had a real hair cut since she didn't know when. The last time her hair was cut it had been thanks to Belladonna. She'd gotten mad at Rogue and decided to chop off all of her hair.

"So," the woman asked, "what exactly would you like me to do?"

Gambit looked at her, "A wash, a cut, a protein treatment an' straighten it or leave it natural.. Eitha works but all da rest is needed. Dat okay wit' y' chere?"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, that's fahne. Not t' short though. But ah would like t' be able t' see so can y' make the bangs…ah don't know."

"Sweep," Gambit suggested, "Y' know," he played with Rogue's hair, "maybe make da ends stop mid-cheek den she can jus' side part dem. Dis way she can see but it'd still be fashionable. An' make da hair stop maybe a little lower den mid shoulder blade. Dat way it's still long enough dat she'll lahke it but not so dat it's a mountain on her head. Could y' also add some layers so it looks t'ick but feels t'inner since her hairs t'ick an' heavy as it is."

Both the woman and Rogue looked at Gambit, "Are ya sure ya straight?"

He glared, "Ah spend a lot of tahme wit' women. Ah know what'll look nahce on y'."

Rogue shrugged but agreed with what he was saying. The woman went to work. She started with the wash. Rogue slowly began to feel relaxed as the woman massaged her head. After the wash she did what Gambit called a protein. It was supposed to make her hair stay healthy and shiny. She closed her eyes as the woman started cutting. She could feel her hair getting lighter as the woman took inches off. The woman was surprised by just how beat up Rogue's hair really was. Rogue felt her hair get even lighter as the woman began putting in the layers. Finally the woman blew it dry and straightened it. Rogue looked at all the hair on the floor then looked in the mirror. She looked so different and she felt amazing.

Gambit smiled at the misty eyed Rogue. She took the time to admire herself in the mirror. Gambit then realized that Rogue had never used a razor, meaning she'd probably never shaved before. He pulled the woman aside, asking her if Rogue could get a leg, eyebrow and bikini wax. The woman looked at him for a moment but agreed none the less. Gambit to ld Rogue to follow the woman. Once in the back the woman asked Rogue to remove her pants so she could wax. Rogue looked at her, confused.

"Ya mean for body hair," she asked, pulling up the pant leg, "'cause mah body doesn't grow hair unda mah arms, on mah legs or in mah lower region."

The woman felt Rogue's leg. Sure enough it was smooth. The woman just shrugged, leading Rouge back to the front. She explained the situation to Gambit, who felt extremely embarrassed. Rogue just giggled, knowing he meant no harm by the gesture. They went to the front of the register and paid. Rogue looked down at the three bags full of bras and panties she'd gotten. Those things and her hair weren't cheap. Gambit must still be loaded from his family. He pulled her to a make-up counter. She listened as he also told this woman what to do. Yet again he earned a look of confusion, questioning his sexuality. He ignored it, it was all worth it if in the end she saw herself as beautiful. Like before this woman went through the steps with Rogue, letting her know what to do to get this look again.

Rogue felt like crying when the woman was done. She looked even better then when she did after leaving the hair salon. The woman had used shades of grey and eyeliner to make what was known as a smoky eye. She then added a little bit of clear lip gloss. No foundation or blush was needed on the flawless skin. Rogue hugged the woman, thanking her over and over again. Gambit smiled as she thanked him. He bought all the things the woman had used then left. He couldn't believe how her eyes just popped with the help of the make-up. She pulled him into a clothing store next. He was glad to see that she liked the skinny jeans and tighter tops that sometimes showed her stomach. She twirled around as she showed him outfit after outfit.

He had managed to make her try on a few bathing suits, which she looked amazing in. his favorite was the deep green bikini. She pulled out things for her hair and all types of jewelry. He was glad that by the end of the trip she'd left with a minimum of twenty bags. He was also glad that he'd called Wolverine to swap his motorcycle for his car. There was no way they'd get home with all these bags on that. She walked next to him, thanking him for the thousandth time for getting her everything. He was happy that when it came to pajamas she wasn't picky, sticking with tight tank tops and pajama pants with little designs n them. She'd look so cute in all of it. He admired her in her new skinny jeans, black tank top and tight white zip up hoodie with matching white DC's. he also couldn't help but notice all the other guys checking her out as they walked to the car.

She allowed the tank top to expose about an inch of skin. That's all Gambit needed. She looked amazing. He thought as they were placing all the bags in the trunk of his very sporty black car. She admire it as he thought, loving that it was a convertible. That was another thing he'd teach her to do, drive. Unless Julien had taught her for god knows what reason. From the way she was going on she knew cars. He looked at her again. He bet she was hungry. He told her to get in the car, that they were going to explore her taste buds. She looked at him like he'd gone mad but got in the car anyway. He told her that they needed to take things slow so they would start out with the best hoagies in the world. Wawa hoagies with their very yummy, liquid candy sodas.

She took a bite once they were back in the car, "This is the most amazin' thin' ah've eva tasted," she took a swig of the strawberry flavored soda, "Oh mah gawd, this is so good."

He watched as she ate the hoagie and the chips, then moved on to the other snacks he'd bought. He quietly enjoyed his food as well. They really hadn't fed her much when she was stuck with Marius and the Assassins Guild. He watched as she opened the water bottle he'd gotten. He'd told her to drink water in between the sodas. She had rolled her eyes but he was glad to see that she was listening to him. The last thing he wanted was her getting really sick. She smiled at him before taking a bite out of a cow tail.

"What did dey feed y'," he wondered out loud.

She looked at him, "Ah would have the left ova's. Or anythin' that Julien didn't wanna eat. Sometimes ah jus' didn't eat at all. Eatin' off the floor lahke a dog isn't the most appealin' thin' in the world but when ya hungry enough. Ah had a little thin' of wata that ah could drink from. Ah neva was allowed t' have breakfast an' lunch. Julien didn't want meh gettin' fat. The only tahme ah ate more then one meal was the days ya came ova."

He touched the side of her face, "Didn't dey train y'? Make y' work out?"

She looked down, "Yeah, jus' made meh tired enough not t' fahgt Julien at night or wheneva he felt the need t' have meh."

Gambit pulled his hand away, gripping his steering wheel, "Ah hate him, more den anyt'in'."

"Ah'm fahne now," she touched his arm, "So, um, what does a movie theata look lahke?"

He looked over at her, "Y' 'bout t' fahnd out ma petite, belle amie."

She smiled as he started the car. She loved the way the wind rushed through her hair. She didn't want to go home yet. She wanted to stay with Gambit all day, just enjoying being outside. He handed her a small device, telling her he'd got it while she was picking out clothes. She looked at the small device. He laughed, telling her it was a cell phone and that his number was already programmed in it. He parked the car, telling her to hold on to his bare hand. He told her to use her powers to absorb the information she was missing. She did as she was told. All these memories about all these different technologies flooded her mind. She let go a moment later, understanding more then she ever had. He handed her something else. She now recognized it as an Ipod. He told her that when they got home he'd help her put music on it. She nodded and allowed him to help her out of the car.

They walked up to the rather large building. She looked at all the people moving in all different directions. Gambit pointed to a sign, saying that he was told that movie was a good one. She simply nodded, just enjoying looking around. Her eyes widened as she looked at all of the candies, sodas and popcorns. He smiled, buying some Skittles, a large root beer and a large popcorn. Rogue thanked him again, stating that she would find some way to pay him back. He waved it off. He was just glad she was smiling. He knew she'd be happy to go home and relax after the movie.

"So," she began, "That movie was based on a book an' the kids are wizards."

"Yes," he laughed, "Dat's pretty much how Harry Potter goes."

"Do ya have the books," she asked, "Ah like t' read. It's somethin' Julien let meh do. Marius told him that he wouldn't allow meh t' be dim witted."

"Y' lahke book," he pulled her along, "Den come wit' meh an' we'll get y' some books."

"Remy," she tried to resist, "Ya've already bought meh so much. Ah can't let ya do that."

He turned, taking her shoulders in his hands, "Y' don't seem t' get dat ah enjoy buyin' y' all dis stuff. Now mah feelin's will be hurt if y' don't let meh get y' some books. Do y' wanna hurt mah feelin's?"

She looked at the ground, "No, ah guess not."

"Good," he smirked, "den don't look so sad an' let's go get y' some books."

"Gambit," Genevieve asked as she approached, "Is that you?"

His eyes widened, "Genevieve?"

Rogue's breathing picked up, "Remy, we had t' go now," she pulled at his trench coat, "Please Remy."

Genevieve smirked at Rogue, "Well hello there," she looked back to Gambit, "Little sister that I didn't know about? She looked nothing like you."

"Non, friend of mine," he looked down at Rogue, "Somet'in' wrong petit?"

Rogue could barely speak, "We have t' go now, please Remy. We need t' go now."

He looked from her to Genevieve, "Sorry, ah have t' take her home. We should catch up some time."

She pressed herself against him, "Oh yes, we really do. Bye Gambit."

Rogue felt her knees shake as she walked away. She felt like she was going to throw up. She recognized the girl, even if it was twelve years later. That was the girl that came with the man that had given her over to Marius, the girl that helped lore her away from her mother. She leaned into Gambit, feeling tears spill over. Gambit held her close, not knowing what else to do. He felt his shirt get wet. Genevieve had really spooked her. The question was why.

"Her fatha," Rogue gasped, "He's the one that took meh from mah family. She helped him get meh an' sold meh t' Marius. She's a friend of…"

"…Belladonna's," Gambit pulled her closer.

He felt like such an ass. How had he forgotten again. Belladonna was the one that had introduced the two of them. He'd dated her after leaving Belladonna. And now she knew where both he and Rogue were. He helped her to the car. This was turning into a very shitty day. He'd have to be more careful when taking Rogue out. He thought New York would be safe but apparently he was wrong. He held her hand as they drove home. He'd just have to settle for showing her the mansion's library.

Once home he helped her with her bags. After that she told him she just wanted to be alone. He nodded slowly, leaving her at her door. He decided maybe he should go try to make up with Boom Boom, that would make him feel better. He sadly walked in on her with Cannonball. Well he was glad it hadn't taken her long to move on. He went back to Rogue's room. He felt the need to check on her. He found her standing on the balcony, looking into the backyard. She looked up at him quickly, then away again.

"Am ah really safe here," she asked, looking out to the seemingly endless ocean.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, an' ah will personally make sure it stays dat way."

She looked up, her eyes desperate, "Ya promise?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Ah promise."

"No matta what," she asked.

His eyes glowed with determination, "No matta what."


	5. Safety Gone

She ran as fast as she could. She knew they were following close behind her. She had managed to escape, finally she was free. She felt herself get shoved into the ally, her head hitting the side of the building. She grabbed it, trying her best to run away again. She felt so disoriented as she staggered away from the men. They had her trapped, there was no way she was getting out of this without her powers. She swung her arms a bit, not that it helped. They were going to take her back anyway.

She was cornered, "Leave meh alone! Stop!"

She tried to block but the man punched her in the gut. She staggered backwards into the building wall, getting hit in the face by another man. A third man kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground as the repeatedly kicked and punched her. She tried to block as best as she could but it was no use. She looked at the bracelet stuck to her wrist. What she wouldn't give to have some powers right now. She let out a scream as she felt something crack in her stomach. She coughed up blood as her vision began to blur. One final blow to the face knocked her out.

She woke up in a clod sweat. She couldn't sleep, not alone like this. She quickly but quietly left her bed. She tiptoed through the hallways. It was so dark that she could barely see where she was going. She stopped when she through she'd heard someone then continued when she realized what she was hearing. She stopped again in front of his door. She turned the knob slowly, slipping inside of his room. She scanned the room, noticing he wasn't in his bed. She slowly crept to the French doors leading to the balcony. She looked over the edge.

"Lookin' for somet'in'," he asked from the roof.

She looked up, "Can ah sleep wit' ya?"

His eyes widened, "Chere, we haven't seen each otha in years, lets get t' know each otha first."

"No," her cheeks blushed, "Ah meant, can ah sleep in here, in ya bed wit' ya? Ah can't sleep an' ah don't wanna be alone. Ah keep havin'…"

He hopped off the roof, "No need t' explain, ma chambre est votre chambre. Well not really but y' welcome here anytime."

She hugged him, "Thanks Remy, ya really are still mah best friend."

He hugged her tight, "An' y' still mon meilleur ami. Always have been."

He led her into the room. She blushed as he pulled the covers back for her. She waited to climb into bed until after he was already in. She snuggled into him. She soaked in how warm he felt. He ran his hands through her hair with one hand, using the other to thumb small circles on her hip. Her body stiffened for a moment before relaxing. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. He breathed in her scent, strawberries. He felt her hand rest on his chest. Within minutes he felt her body totally relax. He looked down, she was sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it.

"Gawd," he whispered to himself, "Y' have no idea how much ah love y' mon doux amour."

3

"Well come on Cajun, ya can't jus' sleep ya life away," she nagged as she tried to get him out of bed.

He looked up at her, "Woman, ah'm tryin' t' sleep," he grumbled, "Jésus-Christ tout puissant. It's been a month an' y' still havin' nightmares. He ah am lettin' y' sleep in here. Da least y' could do is let a man sleep."

She threw a pillow at his head, "Ah can't make the bed wit' ya in it! Vous stupides, paresseux get outta the bed."

He sat up, "Merde femme, ah don't need y' t' make da bed. Ah need y' t' let meh sleep."

She let out a huff, "Ah need ya t' drive meh t' work in an hour. That involves ya getting ya lazy Cajun b'hahnd outta bed! Now Remy!"

She pushed him out of bed, "Nom de Dieu Rogue, y' lahke a motha. S'il vous plaît," he wined, "jus' let meh have fahve more minutes."

She folded her arms over her chest, "Pas, get ya butt in the showa!"

"Je vais te tuer putain," he growled, "if y' don't let meh sleep."

She took a step back, "Je suis désolé," she stammered, "Ah'll jus' see if Logan can drive meh."

She ran out of the room. He took a deep breath. It'd been a month and she was still so skittish. Then again he shouldn't have told her he was going to fucking kill her is she didn't let him sleep. But she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He closed his eyes, letting himself calm down. He quickly opened them. She didn't have work today. He'd promised they'd spend the day taking pictures of New York for her photo science class. He felt like such an ass. He quickly hopped in the shower, afterwards he threw on the first clean things he could find. He found her sitting on the steps out back. She had her camera sitting next to her. She looked so cute with her skinny jeans, black off the shoulder sweater and black boots. Her hair was wavy and pinned back, leaving her bangs to hang in her face. She looked up when she heard him.

"Je suis tellement désolé," he whispered, "Ah was jus' tired an' forgot what we had planned t'day. Ah didn't mean t' scare y'. Can y' forgive meh?"

She smirked, "Will ya let meh drive? Ah passed mah test. S'il vous plaît, oh s'il vous plaît Remy."

He sighed, "Oh là là, bien, oui, pourquoi pas."

She stood up, kissing his cheek, "Thanks Remy, ya the best."

Wolverine snickered as she ran to get the keys, "She's got you wrapped around her fingers Gumbo."

He left out a defeated sigh, "Oui, ah know. An' ah haven't slept wit' her or anyt'in'. Ah'm not used t' dis feelin', not so sure if ah like it or not."

Cyclops laughed, "Well what do you know, you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Enfermer," Gambit hissed before going after Rogue.

She felt like she was spinning around in circles. She grabbed her head. She just wanted to be left alone but he was still there. They all were still there and they would never leave. She would always remember what they had dine to her. She felt like her wrists were being weighed down by invisible chains. So that's what he wanted. He wanted what they all wanted, to sleep with her. To score with the girl who had been abused. She felt sick. He had brought her here so he could use her just like the rest of them.

"Rogue," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away, "Ah will not be used bah ya. If all ya wanna do is sleep wit' meh then get away. Don't touch meh."

He looked at her, "What? No, dat's not what ah want. Ah'm sorry but y' misundastood what ah was sayin'. Ah deeply care 'bout y' Rogue, ah really do an' ah don't need t' be intimate wit' y' t' feel dat way. Ah'm not used t' feelin' lahke dat. It don't mean ah wanna sleep wit' y'. Not dat ah don't, 'cause ah do but not, no what ah mean is maybe someday we could…do dat but not rahgt now. Ah'm jus' makin' t'in's worse aren't ah?"

She let out a sigh, "Vous extrêmement triste, l'homme désespéré."

He let out a small laugh, "Extremely sad an' hopeless ah am. Does dat mean y' forgive meh?"

She smacked his arm, "Yeah, ah guess…for now."

He let out another small laugh before getting in the car. He felt extremely nervous, regretting letting Rogue drive. She pulled out of the mansion with ease. He closed his eyes for a little bit. So she wasn't that bad of a driver after all. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself when she came to a sudden halt. In front of the stood what looked like a monster. Gambit's eyes narrows, Sabertooth. He looked down at the two of them, his eyes staying on Rogue. His lips curled into a sadistic smile. So this was the girl that had the large sum of money on her head. He reached in the car and grabbed her. She screamed and struggled against him. Gambit pulled a few cards out of his pocket. He went to charge them but felt something clasp around his neck. His powers instantly faded away. He watched as Sabertooth placed a small gold bracelet on Rogue's wrist.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Another man in a yellow and red jumpsuit pulled Gambit out of the car. Gambit tried to fight him but found himself being surrounded by flames. Rogue struggled again only to feel herself being dropped. Sabertooth gripped around her next, beginning to choke her. Gambit looked over to see her trying to grip Sabertooth's hands. He laughed as she gagged for air.

"Rogue," Gambit coughed as the flames slowly used up his oxygen.

"Pyro, Sabertooth, that's enough," Genevieve ordered, "We need the two of them alive."

Gambit reached out, "Rogue," then everything around him went black.


	6. Back To Hell

"Rise an' shine," Rogue heard her say.

She felt a slap across her face. She refused to open her eyes. This wasn't real, this was just another one of her twisted memories. She'd wake up and be in Gambit's arms again. She felt another slap in the face, this time tasting blood. Then a fist. Her eyes snapped open. She looked to see Belladonna standing in front of her. Rogue tried to move but the chains held her in place. Belladonna stood up and smirked as a man walked down the stairs. He kissed her on the cheek. Rogue felt her heart sink. Gambit.

"Isn't he such a good boy," Belladonna touched the side of his face, "Ah told y' he neva cared 'bout y', but did y' listen t' meh. No, y' jus' ran away so y' could fahnd 'im. An' guess who was da one dat helped bring y' back," she kissed the side of Gambit's face.

Rogue looked at the floor. She had been betrayed. She heard Belladonna whisper something then felt Gambit grab her by the throat. She looked into his eyes, something was wrong. He released her, going after Belladonna. She watched as a shock shot through the collar, sending Gambit falling to the floor. She kicked his with the point of her shoe then left. Rogue reached as far as the chains would allow. She touched the very top of his head. He looked up at her, his eyes full of hate and sorrow.

She pulled back for a moment as he got to his hands and knees. He crawled over to her. She stayed perfectly still as he reached out for her. He touched the side of her face. He moved a little closer to her. She still refused to move, except for back. She felt her self pressed against the wall. She held her breath, waiting for his next move. He gathered her up in his arms. She could hear that his breathing was still irregular from the shock of the collar.

"Je suis désolé Rogue, je suis vraiment désolé," he whispered, "It was da only way dey would let meh down here. Are y' okay? Did dey hurt y'?"

"No," she breathed, "Ah'm fahne. Ah mean, she hit meh in the face a few tahmes but ah'm fahne," she pulled him into her, "What did they do t' ya Remy?"

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Dey put dis collar on meh so ah can't use mah powa's den Julien beat de shit outta meh. Afta dat Belladonna said if ah was willin' t' be a good boy an' do as ah'm told ah would be able t' see y'. So ah…it don't matta what ah did. All dat mattas is dat ah'm here an' y' safe."

She pulled away from him, "Ya had t' sleep wit' her didn't ya?"

He looked at the ground, "Oui, je suis désolé."

"Aw well isn't dis sweet," Julien said from behind them, "da ladies man bein' tamed bah mah slut."

Gambit's eyes glowed, "Don't y' eva call her dat!"

Rogue grabbed his arm, "Remy please."

Julien smiled, "Y' betta do as she say homme. 'Cause she can eitha 'ave a long nahgt or a short one. An' girl ah 'aven't 'ad any action since y' went missin'."

Gambit ground his teeth, "Y' not gonna touch her."

Julien began to laugh, "Oh ah wasn't talkin' 'bout sex. Rogue'll tell y' all 'bout it. Ah got some anga issues dat need t' be worked on. An' now dat ah got mah punchin' bag back ah can release some of dat anga."

"Go upstairs Remy," Rogue ordered.

He looked at her, "Are y' nuts," he hissed, "Ah'm not leavin' y' down here wit' dis madman."

"Please Remy," she begged, "Ya can come back down in the morning. Jus' go."

He stood up, "But ah…"

"GO," she shouted.

He felt Julien grab him. He was pulled up stairs. Julien winked at him as he went back down. Gambit beat on the door. Rogue watched as Julien walked back down the stairs. He grabbed the whip that was tucked away in the corner. Rogue turned her back to him. She screamed as the first crack came smacking down her back. She gasped as she felt six more. Her legs began to shake from the pain. She fell to her knees. She quickly felt her hair being pulled as Julien smacked her across her chest. She tried to catch her breath as he punched her in the face several times. She felt blood running down the side of her cheek. He threw her against the wall before punching her in the stomach a few times.

She moaned as she fell to the ground. He took the toe of his steel toed boot and kicked her several times. He pouted as she curled up into a ball. She was back in one of the ratty old, easy access outfits. She felt herself being flipped on to her back. She closed her eyes. This was it, he was going to crush her ribs, break them into a million pieces. She wrapped her arms around her torso. Then she heard it. He was unzipping his pants. She tried to pull herself up but it was no use. He pinned her to the basement floor. She struggled underneath him. She had tears streaming down her face.

"NO," Gambit heard her yell, "No, stop. Get off me! Stop it! Stop!"

He banged on the door, "No! Rogue! Julien you sick son of a bitch, ah swear when ah get dis colla off meh ah will kill y'!"

"Come on Rogue," he cooed, "Y' know what y' gotta say so ah'll stop."

"Ah love ya Julien," she wept.

"An'," he encouraged.

She could hear Gambit pounding on the door, "Ah love the way ya feel inside meh."

He pulled out, "Dat's mah girl," he kicked her once more in the stomach before leaving.

Upstairs she could hear Gambit getting electrocuted and beaten. She heard a loud thud then a slam. Gambit was now trapped in the basement. He beat on the door, screaming for Julien to come back and face him like a man. He was pulled out of his rage when he hear a groan coming from the actual basement. Rogue. He sprinted down the steps. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw the heap laying on the floor. She was covered in blood again, only this time something else bled. he looked at the floor. She'd healed that, she was saving that for someone, for him possibly and Julien took it away just like his father had before. He looked up when he heard her groan again. He walked over to her slowly.

"Rogue," he bent down in front of her, "Oh , mah chere, Rogue."

He'd never felt like crying before in his entire life. But seeing her so helpless, laying there on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style, taking her to the back wall of the basement. Her chains had been removed after the beating. He pulled his knees up, putting her in his lap. He placed her head on his shoulder, keeping one hand on her head. His other hand wrapped around her waist. She groaned again. He wished he could do something for the pain.

"Ah will neva forgive mahself for dis Rogue," he spoke softly, "Ah should have stayed down here wit' y'."

"Ya shouldn't touch meh," she cried, "Ah'm disgustin' an' dirty. Ya shouldn't even look at meh. How can ya eva wanna be wit' meh now, afta."

He held her tighter, "Ah will always wanna be wit' y'. Ah've wanted t' since we was little kids. Ah, ah love y' Rogue. Y' mean da world t' meh. Always have. An' ah let y' down. Ah said ah would protect y' an' ah didn't," he buried his face in her neck, she felt wet against her skin, "An' ah will neva forgive mahself for what has happened t' y'. ah'm so sorry Rogue," he began to tear up, "Ah'm so, so sorry."

She touched the side of his face, "It's alright, mon amour, it's okay."

He shook his head, holding her even tighter, "Ah'm sorry. Ah'm so, so sorry."


	7. Not Over Yet

She woke to the sound of a door slamming. Gambit still had his arms wrapped around her protectively. She looked at his sleeping face. He'd wiped the blood from her wounds, trying his best not to hurt her even more. He'd stayed beside her the entire night. She snuggled into him, burying her face into his neck. She heard footsteps coming down into the basement. Gambit woke. wrapping his arms tighter around her. He placed his hand on the back of her head, making sure she couldn't see who it was. But she knew.

"What do y' t'ink y' doin'," Julien growled, "Get y' hands off mah play t'in'."

Rogue felt herself get ripped from Gambit's hands. She was thrown against the wall then quickly chained by one of Julien's friends. She looked to see them gang up on Gambit. He looked at her then back at them. The longer they beat him, the less they'd touch her. He began to fight back, but soon realized how greatly outnumbered he really was. He felt blows land from every direction. From the corner Rogue pulled against the chains. She had to help him, they would beat him to death.

Julien looked at her, "Y' boy ain't so tough now."

"Stop it," she begged, "Stop it! Julien, please, ah'll do anythin'! Please! STOP!"

They all stopped, walking over to her, "Now y'all betta take y' turns."

Gambit opened his eyes slowly, noticing all the men in the corner. He tried to move but couldn't. He watched in horror as they all took turns with her. She closed her eyes but took it. He looked away, disgusted with what was happening. He looked back when he heard a yelp. He tried to get up as Julien and his boys beat her. They turned their attention back to Gambit. He yet again felt blows landing. He hadn't been jumped like this in a long time and even then he had his powers to help him. He could hear the chains pull again. Rogue was crying and yet again begging them to stop. Gambit felt himself being lifted and shoved. The boys laughed as they walked back upstairs.

He felt her touch his head, "Oh Remy."

She reached. Her chains went just far enough for her to grip under his shoulders. She pulled him closer to her despite the pain she felt throughout her body. She rested his head in her lap, gently stroking his face. He head a rip then felt something wet on his face. Rogue hated the bucket of water they always left for her to "keep herself clean". she began wiping Gambit's face. He let out a deep breath as her gentle hands ran along his face and arms. He looked up at her, seeing tears run down her bloody face. She helped him as he tried to sit up. He turned to face her, feeling all his energy leaving him. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to rest on her.

"Are ya okay," she asked.

"Yeah," she felt his breath on her neck, "Ah saw…what dey did t' y'. It's disgustin'."

She looked away, "Ah'm sorry."

"Why are y' even touchin' 'im," she heard Belladonna hiss, "Y' sale pute. Get y' hands off 'im."

Gambit looked at Belladonna, "Don't speak t' her lahke dat."

Rogue tightened her grip on him, "Ah was jus' makin' sure he was okay, ma'am. Julien an' his friends beat Remy pretty bad."

"How dare y' say 'is name," they all looked as they heard the sound of fighting upstairs.

Gambit smile, "We're getting' out of here chere."

Wolverine and Beast burst into the basement. Wolverine used his claws to break the chains, bracelet and collar. Once again Rogue focused on repairing all aspects of her body. She quickly healed then helped Beast with Gambit. Rogue turned to face Belladonna. They watched as her body turned to metal. Belladonna stepped back, running into the wall. Rogue led the way out. She found Julien. She gripped him by the throat, lifting him into the air. She threw him across the room then left with the others. She knew they would come after her again. She looked at Gambit. She'd need to keep her distance from him, but first she needed to give something to him. This time she'd let him have all of the renewed her.

Back at the mansion Gambit began to make a rapid recovery. Rogue had learned that though he didn't possess Wolverine's healing powers, Gambit's mutation somehow allowed him to heal much quicker then the normal human or mutant. By the end of the night all Gambit felt were a few kinks in his neck. Rogue waited for him in his room. He walked in and jumped when he saw her laying on his bed. He smiled as he closed the door behind him. Rogue looked up at him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back, "Remy, ah have somethin' ah wanna give ya b'fore it's t' late."

She patted the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. He pulled her into him, whispering yet again how sorry he was that he didn't protect her. She soothed him as best as she could. She felt a great sadness in her chest. After tonight she would probably never see him again. She had to go back, to protect him. She couldn't have him on the list of people the Assassins Guild would go after. She looked him in the eyes as her face moved closer to his. His eyes widened as she hesitantly kissed him.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away, "Ah must have misundastood ya when we were kidnapped."

She got up to leave but he grabbed her hand, "Non, y' got meh all rahgt. Ah jus' wasn't expectin' dat."

She sat back down, allowing him to kiss her. She moved her hands to the back of his neck. He pulled away as she climbed on top of him. He looked at her. She assured him that everything was alright and that this was something she had wanted to do for a very long time. She began to unfasten his pants. He stopped her, asking her what the rush was. She told him that after everything that had happened she wanted to be with him, just in case. She had, after all, healed herself yet again just so it would feel like he was her first. He lowered her on to the bed, carefully getting on top of her.

"Are y' sure 'bout dis," he asked again.

She touched the side of his face, "Remy, ah'm one hundred percent sure."

He slowly slid off their clothes, giving her the chance to change her mind. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or do something she really didn't want. She kissed him as he lowered himself on top of her. She felt a pain as he entered her. She let out a yelp. He soothed her, only moving again when she was ready. He never thought it would feel this good making love to a woman. She moaned underneath him. She never dreamed it would feel this good to make love to him.

"Remy," she moaned, "Ah do love ya."

"Ah love y' t' Rogue," he whispered.

She felt herself tighten around him. That was it. He followed her as they both climaxed. Afterwards he pulled her into him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. When she was sure he was asleep she pulled away from him. She quickly got dressed and left the room. It was time for her to leave, time for her to go back and finish what she started. She stopped in front of his door after gathering her things. She kissed her hand then placed it on the door.

"Goodbye Remy," she whispered before heading down the stairs then out the door.


	8. Plans

"Well what do you need," she listened as her mother talked to the strange older man.

"Ah need a weapon," he smirked, "An' a play toy for mah son."

She looked back at her mother, "Well I assure you, my daughter is quite the weapon once she learns full control. I've been loading her up with mutant power for quite some time now. All you need to do is teach her how to control it all."

She hid as the man looked at her, "Yes, she'll grow up t' be a pretty Southern Belle. Mah son will love 'er. How much d' y' want for 'er?"

Mystique smiled at Marius, "She'd free, for now."

"Momma, ah don't wanna go wit' this man," Rogue gripped Mystique's pant leg, "Ah wanna stay wit' ya an' momma Irene."

"No," Mystique said firmly, "This man is going to help you with your powers baby. Go with him. Mommy will see you soon."

Rogue looked up at Mystique, tears in her eyes, as she was handed off to the strange man. She struggled against his hold as Mystique walked away. He led her through the swamps of Louisiana. He stopped just before reaching the house. He bent down in front of her, touching her face. She twisted her face away from him. He moved his hand to her shoulder. She panicked, turning her skin to ice. He quickly let her go, giving her time to run. She moved as fast as her little legs would allow. He grabbed her by her arm, feeling a tugging sensation. It quickly stopped as he placed a small gold bracelet around her wrist.

Her eyes opened, adjusting to the light of the train. It was morning already. She looked out the side. She was almost in Louisiana again. The cargo train made good time. She looked at the gloves she'd placed on her hands. It had been so long since she felt the need to hide her skin but she needed to make sure nothing went wrong today. Even the slightest overspill of emotion could set her off. She was ready. No more waiting, no more beating. She was ending this once and for all. Even if it meant giving in to something she despised. She looked away from her hands. After today she would hate herself, truly hate herself. But it would all be over.

3

He reached across his bed, "Rogue," he patted the bed, "Chere? Y' in da bat'room or somet'in?"

He waited for an answer. He didn't want to open his eyes so early in the morning. The sun would kill them. He patted the bed again, rolling over to reach the floor where their clothes lay. He felt all of his, but none of hers. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He looked across the room. His bathroom door was wide open. He rubbed his eyes, pulling on the pair of sweats that hung on the chair near his bed. He fumbled across the room, still half asleep. He opened his door, heading for her room. He yawned as he lightly knocked on the door. There was no response. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake others or startle her. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Rogue," he whispered.

Her bathroom door was still open…along with all her drawers and her closet door. He began to look around. Empty, everything was empty. He left the room, heading for the kitchen. He looked through the rooms as he went. He stopped at the kitchen. Nothing, she was nowhere. He felt a feeling in his chest that he'd never felt before. He felt…empty. She'd just left. Right after they had shared the night she had left. He walked to the front door, opening it in an attempt to stop her, even though he knew she was long gone now. He sank to the front step. He knew she hadn't really wanted to. He'd hurt her just like the rest of them.

"She left to finish something," Professor said from behind him, "This had nothing to do with you Gambit. But I fear she has made a mistake in her decisions and we will be seeing her very soon."

Gambit looked at the gate, "Dis is gonna get bad?"

Professor let out a sigh, "I'm afraid it might."

Gambit could feel his eyes glow, "Good."

3

She hopped off the train with grace. She walked into town, her bags slung over her shoulder. It had been a while since she was able to peacefully walk through the French Quarter. She admired all the shops, all the happy couples strolling along. She smiled, Gambit would have loved to stroll with her. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face for the first time in a long time. She opened them again, scanning the crowd for her prey. She spotted her, shopping with friends. Rogue ducked into the crowd, making her way towards the punk looking girl. She reached a hand towards her. The punk girl blinked after turning around.

Rogue smiled, "Hey there Wanda."

Wanda dropped her bags, "Is it? Oh my god, Rogue?"

Wanda threw her arms around Rogue. Rogue hugged her back tightly. She hadn't seen Wanda in twelve years. Wanda stepped away from her, examining Rogue from a farther distance. Rogue did the same. Wanda had cut her long hair, dying it red and black. She had also filled out nicely, sporting her curves in a black and red top that showed off her stomach and a pair of tight black pants. Her eyes were still blue as ever and her skin still pale. Wanda hugged Rogue again.

"Where have you been," Wanda asked, "There were so many rumors about what happened to you."

Rogue looked Wanda in the eyes, "Ah need ya help Wanda."

"Sure," she nodded, "Anything."

"Is ya daddy still in New York," Rogue asked.

Wanda nodded, "Yeah, I'm just here on vacation."

Rogue let out a breath, "Okay good. Ah need ya t' tell him that he has t' be ready, an' so does Xavier. An'," she turned to leave, "tell Remy ah'm gonna be okay."

Wanda tried to respond but Rogue moved away too fast. She weaved her way through the crowd. She had to go back to the Assassins Guild's hide out yet again. This time things would be different. This time there would be no bracelet, no beating, no collars and no loss of power. She closed her eyes, there was no way she was making it out of this alive. Professor had no idea all the mutant power that these people possessed. She was the lucky one. She was the house mutant. The rest, they were being programmed into an army. She had to stop it all. She had to release twelve years of rage.

3

He sat on his balcony ledge. Why hadn't she asked him to come with her? He could have helped or done something. What was she planning? Was she going to kill them? He shook his head. No, she was afraid of them. Maybe she was running away, hiding because he couldn't keep his promise. He felt so useless, so pathetic. He felt disturbingly empty. He had never before felt like this. She needed him. Or rather, he needed her.

He closed his eyes, "What are y' plannin' girl?"

3

She kicked the door open, causing both women to look in her direction, "Momma," she smiled sadistically, "Ah'm home."


	9. What Lies Within

"Charles, I hope you will listen to what I had to say," Magneto left the office, followed by the Professor, "My daughter Wanda heard it straight from Rogue herself."

Gambit bowed at the men as they walked down the hall. He looked around for the young girl that had come with Magneto. His daughter, Gambit though he'd said. He peeked into the Professor's office. Nothing. He closed his eyes, thinking about Rogue. He was tired of walking into empty rooms. He walked away from the room, looking out the window as he did so. He'd hoped, prayed she'd try to make some kind of contact. She was gone. Who knows what was happening to her. He felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Chere," he breathed as he turned around.

A girl with black and red hair looked at him, "No, sorry. My name is Wanda aka the Scarlet Witch. I'm Magneto's daughter. I have a message for you…from Rogue. She said to tell you that she's ok."

3

"Come on ya bastard," she yelled after spitting blood out of her mouth, "is that the best ya can do?"

Julien smiled, "Well girl got spirit, go on boys. She'd da one askin' for more of a beatin'. Whah not give it t' 'er."

She looked around her. There were six of them, one very powerful version of her. She didn't like her chances. She may be powerful but these mutants could take a hit. Her lips curled into a sadistic smile. Unless she killed them all. Then there would be nothing to fight, nothing to lose and one man left smiling at her efforts. She cracked her neck, playing scenes out in her head of how this fight would go. The aerial ones were who she should go for first. She'd leave Angel. He was a cutie and she'd grown fond of him over the weeks. He winked at her as she prepared to take off. She smirked at him. Julien watched the gleam and bloodlust in her eyes. They'd finally broken her, this meant the master will be pleased with him.

"Julien babe," she cooed, "Hate t' break it t' ya sug but ya men ain't gonna make it out alahve."

He chuckled, "Dat's fahne girl. Ah jus' love watchin' y' do y' t'in'."

She took to the air, watching as some followed behind her. Angel was hot on her tail before she could even lose sight of the house. She fell back, gripping him behind his shoulders. She took deep breathes as he struggled against her. She flew higher, feeling the oxygen in the air thinning. She looked down as she felt Angel go limp. She released him from her hold, allowing him to fall towards the ground. He'd wake up before he actually hit the ground. She snickered to herself as she flew at another. Just as few more weeks of this, then they'd be ready. She finally saw the big picture, after she forced it out of Mystique.

She felt a pang in her chest suddenly, "Remy…"

3

"We know where she is, we know what dey doin'," Gambit growled, "whah can't we jus' go? Rogue is out dere an' dey are probably hurtin' her!"

Professor looked at his palms, "It's not that simple Gambit. Things have…changed. we must wait until we are prepared. If we go now we'll die."

"An' if we don't she'll die," Gambit snapped.

"Gambit," Jean placed a hand on his arm, "Things with Rogue are…complicated."

"Oh for God's sake," Emma slammed her hands on the desk, "She killed her own mother! We don't need to save her, we need to kill her! She is too powerful and is a danger to us all!"

There was a crack heard, cutting the air, "Don't y' dare talk 'bout her lahke dat," Gambit said through gritted teeth, "Y' have no idea what it was lahke for her! Livin' in dat house wit' dose monsta's!"

Emma held her cheek, "And you know so well. Why? Because you had sex with her? You barely know her! You'd sleep with anything that could be fucked! Why all of a sudden is a stranger so much more important then your team?"

Shadow Cat looked at the floor, "I, like, heard her. She called you by your, like, name."

Wolverine stood, "Something tell me you two already knew each other. That's why you've always been so interested in finding mutants in New Orleans. So it's time to come clean Gambit."

"_Remy," she giggled, "Ya the only person ah feel safe 'round. Ya promise ya'll always take care of meh an' make sure ah stay safe?"_

"Ah broke a promise dat ah wanna fix," he looked at the ground, "Dat's all."

Emma shoved his chest, "That's not all and you know it! What are you hiding Remy?"

His eyes glowed as he looked at her, "Don't y' eva…call meh Remy! Eva! Ah knew her when we were younga! Ah dated da girl dat's brotha was rapin' an' beatin' Rogue! Ah fell in love wit' a girl dat was beaten, was broken an' ah did not'in' t' stop it 'cause ah knew not'in' 'bout it! When ah found out it was t' late! Dey had already taken meh away from her! Ah said ah would protect her, ah promised! Ah will not let her down! If dat means goin' alone den ah'll do it! Ah won't jus' sit here as dey tear her t' pieces."

"Suga, y' don't gotta worry 'bout dat," he heard her say from the doorway, "Y' little chere is da new big bad."

He flew at her, gripping her neck while slamming her against the wall, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Belladonna giggled, "Y' really should watch da security 'round dis place. Very basic stuff. Y' sweet pie is fahne, jus' doin' a little trainin'. Very aggressive girl she is, an' so powaful. Warren can barely keep up when she fucks his brains out."

He threw her to the ground, "SHUT UP," he reached down, slapping her hard in the face.

His friends watched as a different side of him came forward. A side they'd never seen before. All the years of wishing, all the years of wanting to be someone else had been forgotten. He wasn't Gambit, the smooth talking Cajun that was always calm and collected. He was the old, hot tempered Remy LeBeau. He could feel his rage spilling over. He slapped her again. She laughed as she picked herself up off the ground just to get shoved down again. He gripped her hair, pulling her to the steps.

"Do it," she laughed, "show dem da Remy ah know an' love."

He pulled her up, gripping her throat again, "Here," he shoved her at Jean, "maybe y' can get some information from her."

They watched as he walked past them to his room. He slammed the door shut. He touched his face as he felt wet roll down his cheeks. She was still his Rogue, she had to be. The Rogue that was scared, the Rogue that loved him more then anything. He sank to the floor, taking his face in his hand. She couldn't be dead, be taken over by the evil they spoke of. It just wasn't who she was.. She was kind and strong. She was good.

He looked at the ceiling, "Rogue."

3

"Yes, oh gawd, Warren yes," she panted from underneath him, "Fasta, oh, go fasta. Harda. Warren fuck meh harda."

He did as he was told. On the battle field Rogue was a force to be reckoned with, in the bed she was a storm. She was demanding. He bit down on her neck, earning another moan in pleasure or so he thought. She did as she thought she should. In truth, she got little enjoyment in having sex with Angel, no matter how good in bed he may be. She never orgamsed, never felt true pleasure. She rolled her eyes, at least he wore a condom. Though she knew she would never get pregnant. Julien had made sure of that years ago when she'd first started her period. She let out a groan as he finished then watched as he kissed her, got up and left. She rolled on her side, once again feeling empty and alone. She closed her eyes, he was always there for her.

She smiled, "Remy."

3

He sat up, looking around his room. He swore he'd just heard her voice.

"Rogue?"

3

She sat up, looking for him. She knew she had just heard him say her name.

"Remy?"


	10. Revenge Consumes Me

"So we're going after her anyway," Emma huffed, "That Julien guy works for Apocalypse, he's twisted her brain around in so many ways and we're still going to go after her?"

Professor nodded, "Yes, that's the plan. She needs out help, I can't let a mutant with so much potential be used for evil."

Gambit looked out the window of the X-Jet. She was still in there somewhere, he could feel it. They had a connection, as lame as that sounded. She knew him and he knew her. She'd run into his arms the moment they saved her. He smiled at the thought of having her in his arms again. To feel her arms wrapped around him, her walls wrapped around his…he shook his head. Now was not the time for thoughts like that. He wanted to hold her, to see for himself that she was safe.

3

She wrapped her hands around his neck, "Ya gotta learn not t' trust people."

She heard his neck snap before he could respond. He would never touch her again, never. She let Julien's body fall to the ground, kicking it away from her. She looked up at the large mutant before her. He smiled in pleasure at her betrayal. She was ready to fight in his battle, to be his right hand man. Such a powerful, strong willed girl. She smiled at him before leaving the room. She needed to find Angel. The murder of Julien had left her all hot and bothered.

3

They quickly invaded the house. Wolverine ran back up from the basement, stating that Julien was dead. They moved through the rooms, getting attacked by mutants. Gambit told them that he was going to look for Rogue. He followed the noises coming from down the hall. If they were hurting her, he was going to personally kill them. He snuck down the hall quietly, the noises getting louder and louder. He paused in front of the last door on the left, gripping the handle lightly.

3

She gripped his hair as he slammed her against the wall, pounding into her. She smiled, Angel was on the top of his game today. She listened as he grunted and groaned against her neck, biting it and pulling her hair. She clawed at his back and pulled at his hair as he moved from the wall, crashing down on the bed. She didn't hear the fight going on in the house as he moved in and out of her faster and faster. He kissed her neck and jaw line. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She heard the door knob click, watching as the door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in the door way.

"Remy," she whispered.

Angel stopped, looking over at Gambit then back to Rogue. He quickly grabbed his things and left. Gambit didn't bother trying to stop him. She examined his hurt expression. She pulled the covers around herself as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He stayed by the door, staring at her. She took a deep breath, not knowing what to do or say.

"We came here t' save y'," he whispered, "But ah see dat wasn't needed. Y' one of dem now."

"Remy…," she quickly pulled on her uniform, watching his eyes glow.

He pulled out a few cards, charging them, "We kill mutants lahke y'."

She ducked as he threw the cards, "So this is how it's gonna be," she glared at him.

He took a fighting stance, "Ah'm afraid so."

She smirked, gripping his coat, "Fahne, but ah lahke t' fahgt in the gym."

He felt himself being pulled then thrown into a padded wall. She took a fighting stance in the middle of the floor. He stepped away from the wall, running at her. She easily dodged his attacks. They danced around for a while. He watched her carefully while throwing punches. He gripped her by the waist, slamming her into the wall. She ripped off his trench coat, using it to wrap around his neck. He quickly threw her off of him, gripping her by the wrist then taking her legs out from under her. He noted the look of lust in her eyes. What had they done to her?

She took this moment of distraction to take his legs out, causing him to fall. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She gripped his hands above his head with one hand, using the other to pull the zipper down on his uniform. Her lips came crashing down on his. He used this moment to pull his arms away. His began to stand up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He slammed her back against the wall, beginning to remove her uniform. Her dropped her legs, gripping his neck. She pushed them both away from the wall then turned and slammed his back into it.

He let out a groan as she pushed his uniform off his shoulder. He did the same. He kissed her fiercely, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her on the ground, pulling the rest of her uniform off before pulling off the rest of his, followed by his boxers. She let out a loud moan as he penetrated her. She used her legs to pull him into her more. He moved faster, feeling her become wet. She gripped his shoulders. She hadn't felt this pleasure in weeks. He felt so good.

"Remy," she breathed, "Oh, uh, Remy."

He buried his face in her hair, "Y' da enemy still. But, oh chere y' feel so good."

"No," she moaned, "No ah killed Julien. He, uh, can't hurt us anymore. Oh mah gawd! Remy, ah wanna come back wit' ya. Ah wanna do, oh, do this. Deeper, there, Remy!"

He felt her tighten around him, "Rogue, ah…ah'm gonna…"

"Remy," she felt him release, causing her to reach her limit.

They both breathed heavily, "Really," Shadow Cat said from the training room door, "You couldn't, like, wait until we got home?"

Gambit smirked at the younger girl. He helped Rogue up. They both collected their uniforms, pulling them on quickly. Shadow Cat told them inside had been taken care of and that most of the mutants had run away. Rogue scuffed, so much for training if they would all just run instead of fight anyway. Gambit held out his hand for Rogue to take. She took it as the began to leave. She looked back and nodded to the large mutant standing in the corner.

"So, whah were y' havin' sex wit' dat guy," Gambit asked as they loaded the X-Jet.

"Oh," Rogue nodded at Beast, thanking him for checking her injuries, "It was eitha sleep with Warren or be raped by Julien. Ah chose Warren."

Gambit nodded, "So it didn't mean anyt'in'?"

She shook her head, "The only man if means somethin' wit' is ya Remy."

She snuggled into him. He smiled, holding her close. She just needed a little more training before she left again. This time to stop the mutant that thought she would betray Gambit. Apocalypse had no idea what would be coming. He had been the reason she had been violated so many times before, the reason her life had been torn to pieces. She would make sure that bastard rotted in hell. But she would need more time to train and become stronger. Control was not a problem. She had learned to control all the powers they had juiced her up with. What she needed was time and a plan. Apocalypse had an army of mutants.

They landed a few hours later. Gambit lead her back to her room. She thanked him then closed the door. Her things had been brought up by Wolverine, who complimented her on her clean kill. She smiled at him, thanking him for the compliment. She'd wished the kill wasn't so fast and clean. She'd wanted Julien to suffer for what he'd done to her. But she didn't want Gambit to think she was a monster. He'd seen what she'd done to Mystique, the way she'd maimed the woman known as her mother. But she'd needed to. She had to kill that woman, the same way she'd needed to kill Julien and Marius.

She closed her eyes. Revenge, her whole life had become about two things, Gambit and revenge. She watched as he entered her room, holding a plate full of food and a glass of soda. He set them on her nightstand then sat next to her on the bed. Her expression was sad. He gripped her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"If y' wanna talk 'bout it, ah'll listen," he assured her, "or we can jus' lay down an' hold each otha. Maybe get some sleep, it's pretty late. Whah don't y' eat while ah get a bath ready?"

She touched the side of his face, "Ah would love that," she watched him stand and go towards the bathroom, "Remy, ah will talk 'bout thin's when ah'm ready. Ah promise."

He nodded, "Ah wasn't plannin' on pushin' da subject."

"Hey Remy," he looked at her once more, "Ah'm sorry, for jus' leavin' lahke that."

. "It's alrahgt," he sympathized, "Y' had t' do what needed t' be done. Now jus' each an' we can relax t'night."

She watched him close the door to the bathroom, "If only ah could tell ya what ah need t' do. Ya would hate meh almost as much as ah hate mahself for bein' so weak all those years."

3

"See," he let her lean against him, "Dis is what y' needed. A nice, hot bath."

She smiled, "Ah think ah need some sleep."

He pulled the drain on the tub, lifting her out then drying them both off. He pulled on a pair of boxers he'd brought into the room. He then pulled out one of her tank tops and a pair of shorts. She pulled them on then crawled into bed. He waiting for her to pull the covers away, saying that he could lay with her. She patted the bed after doing so. He crawled in next to her, pulling the blankets around them after. She snuggled into him, she cheek pressing against his bare chest. He listened to her steady breathing as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Please," he whispered, "Please let her be here when ah wake up."


	11. Peace

"Alright, training session over," Wolverine growled, "At this rate we won't have a room left. Kid destroyed everything," he mumbled to himself.

"Way t' go chere," Gambit smiled, "We neva get out early."

Rogue shrugged, walking out of the room. Gambit shook his head. She'd been so distant the past month or so. He was starting to wonder why. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy the sex. Maybe it was the whole starting school. She'd been educated far beyond her years anyway so school must be a bore to her. She winked at Gambit before completely disappearing into the girls locker room. He smirked, so it was one of those days.

She closed her eyes as the hot water pounded against her skin. Soon, she'd be ready to betray him soon. After all, he was the reason behind all of this. She'd gained his trust, worked by his side and that would be his downfall. She laughed a bit to herself, thinking about all the damage she'd do. But he'd deserve it all. Then he could lay on the ground and watch as she slowly killed him. Slowly took everything away from him like he had done to her.

She heard a whistle and smirked, "Can't ya read Cajun, says _girls_ locka room. Ah know ya not a fille."

He snaked his arms around her, "An' who says ah'm not," he spun her around, "Maybe ah am an' y' jus' neva noticed," he lifted her off the ground, "'Sides, we all know ah can read jus' fahne chere," he plunged into her, watching her eyes shut, "What's wrong Rogue," he began to move, pressing himself against her, "Y' lahke it?"

She let a moan escape her lips, biting down on his neck as he moved faster. He quickly pulled out and left as he heard someone coming. Rogue went back to showering, glaring at the wall. That would have been really great sex. She looked to see Tabitha. Of course it would be her to interrupt them. Bitch. Rogue finished her shower quicker then she would have liked. She got dressed and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She quickly applied some makeup then walked out to find Gambit.

She was met by a panging feeling in her head before she could reach him. She sighed, heading outside and to the ocean. Leave it to her master to want to speak with her now. She met Apocalypse by the gazebo. She listened to him rant for about half an hour about how the plan was going too slow and that he was going to battle in a matter of weeks so she'd better be ready…all things she'd heard before. She stood there lazily, thinking to herself how she couldn't wait to just shut him the fuck up. She wasn't his little bitch that he could just order around and she knew within the next few weeks he would be dead and she'd be free to liver her life again.

He smiled down at her, "And I want that Demon's head on a platter."

She rolled her eyes, "Consida it already there."

With that he left. She didn't want to kill Gambit, she had no intention of killing Gambit. She'd just go along with whatever big bad said then serve his head on a platter. She reentered the house to find that it was empty. Gambit quickly pulled her to the side. Where had he come from? He handed her a note. She let out a sigh, a few weeks her ass, they were headed to Egypt tomorrow. This is what killed her the most. She would have to fight them, the people that had been her friends, which meant Gambit would yet again wake up alone. She looked over at him, kissing him passionately. He gawked at her as the others reentered the room. She pulled away then ran out of the room.

He followed closely behind but she was gone. No, no, no. not like this, not again. Gambit ran to their rooms, at least this time he wouldn't unknowingly wake up alone. His brows furrowed when he heard something on the roof. Rogue paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. She could stay, could help them and not get the revenge she wanted or she could leave, fight against them but get what she craved most in the entire world. She calmed when she noticed a pair of red and black eyes staring up at her. She floated back down into his arms, deciding sleep was the best answer to this problem.

3

She ran as fast as she could towards the house that belonged to Remy. She would be safe their. She cried as she remembered how ratty she looked. He looked from his bedroom window at the girl running towards his house. She looked so gross and just vile. He looked a little closer, Rogue. But why? Why did she look like…? Julien grabbed her by the hair, dragging her back to his house. Remy bolted down the stairs only to be stopped by his father. He looked up at the man questioningly.

"Der are some t'in's dat y' jus' gotta let happen Remy," Jean Luc told his young son.

"Non," Remy tried to pull away, "What dey doin' ain't rahgt! Lemme go! Ah gotta help her! Lemme go!"

He breathed deeply as he sat up. Rogue slept soundly next to him. He stroked the side of her face. Always, he would protect her always. She was everything to him. But why had Jean Luc stopped him that day? He'd known what was happening and never once tried to stop it. He hated Gambit seeing Rogue as much as Marius hated having Gambit over. Jean Luc was part of all of this. His chere suffered so much and they all knew it was happening. Everyone but him. He kissed her neck then her face. She smiled in her sleep, rolling on her stomach. He smiled down at her.

"T'anky' chere," he whispered, "For lovin' meh da way y' have. Ah love y' more den anyt'in'."

She kissed his palm sleepily, "Ah love ya t' mon amour."

Peace, they would be going to war tomorrow and right now all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of peace.


	12. No Matter What

"Where did she go t' now," he asked as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Emma looked up at him, "Rogue's supposed to be with you. She went into your room last night."

Gambit rolled his eyes, "Well she ain't wit' meh, clearly. So ah ask again…where's Rogue?"

The students turned as the Professor rolled into the kitchen, "We will see her soon enough. We must go now. Forget a big breakfast, grab what you can and let's move. Logan will assign you all jobs once in the jet, I fear things are far worse than we thought."

They all scrambled around, grabbing what they could. Gambit pulled his head gear on, giving each room one last scan as he walked by. Had she left him yet again? He thought she was done doing this, done running. He followed Emma on to the jet, hoping maybe Rogue was already seated. Alas she was not there either. Had her uniform been missing from his room when he'd woken up this morning? He placed his hands into his trench coat pocket. His brows scrunched together as he pulled out a piece of folded paper. He opened it slowly.

_Remy, _

_I wanted you to know that I can no longer stay with you or the X-men. My place is somewhere else, somewhere you can no longer touch. Please forgive me for what I have done and what I will do. In the end there can only be one left standing. After I destroy Apocalypse I will fight you and I will win. It's nothing personal; it's just the way things were meant to be. Thank you for making me as strong as I am and thank you for loving me with all your heart. You have no idea how much it meant to me and how much I wish things could be different. Please know that I love you with every fiber of my being. But love isn't enough. I'll look for you on the battle field love. When you find me…don't you dare hold back. I want you to be the one that kills me. _

_Love, _

_Rogue _

_P.S. Though your love meant everything to me, I never loved you. I'm disgusted by the fact that I let you touch me. You are a dirty, good for nothing thief and that's all you'll ever be. _

He reread the note over again. She was going to fight him. She was going to betray him. She had never really loved him at all. After all he had done to gain her love, her trust. It was all for nothing. He felt his eyes glow with the fury that boiled inside him. He reached inside his inner coat pocket. His brows furrowed again as he pulled out a dagger. There was yet another note attached to it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reading it. It was short and to the point, consisting of five words.

_Put this through my heart. _

Jean looked over at him, "What's that all about?"

"It's a gift," he looked out the window, "from a friend."

3

She looked up at the sky. The battle would be starting soon. Her lips curled into a sadistic smile. She hoped more than anything that Gambit had gotten her gift, or at least the gift he thought was from her. Rogue walked up behind her mother, looking up at the sky as well. She'd been able to pull it off, faking her mothers' deaths to keep the X-men off their tails. Rogue had turned out to be very loyal when it came to family and friends. Not to mention mind control always helped a little bit. It took a lot for Mesmero to get into Rogue's head before she finally cracked under his power. Now she was ready. Ready to betray the people that had cared for her the most. She'd lose them all, all of her precious friends that she held so close to her heart.

"Mama, we gotta get inside," Rogue pulled Mystique's hand, "He's waitin' for us."

Mystique looked to the sky again, "They're on their way darling. Are you ready to fight them?"

Rogue's lips curled into an amused smile, "Ah was born ready mama."

Rogue walked back into the pyramid, Mystique following her. Inside they were greeted by many other mutants. Warren smiled warmly at Rogue as she stood next to him. But something felt wrong about being here. There was something else she was supposed to be doing. There was someone else she was supposed to be with. Revenge, why was she thinking about revenge? She closed her eyes, feeling rage build up inside her. Apocalypse, she was supposed to be killing him. She shook her head as the jet landed outside. Rogue waited behind as they all left one by one. She'd have to wait until he was a little weaker, until he was least expecting it. Then she'd make her move.

3

They exited the jet one by one. He looked ahead of him, finding the object of his rage. He watched as she took to the sky. Then he found a new person to vent his hate upon, at least for the moment. His heart was beating fast as he fought the man he'd caught Rogue with the day he'd saved her. Rogue looked down on them as Angel caught her eye. He was fighting Gambit. Why did Gambit have the look of betrayal in his eyes? What happened? He landed another punch, knocking Angel out. He moved towards the god himself. Apocalypse. He watched as Rogue moved towards him as well. She looked like she was sneaking up on him and then it happened. She gripped his shoulder. Mystique's eyes glowed with delight. He let out a thundering cry as her hand went through his chest.

"Ya took mah lahfe away from meh," she whispered, "Everythin' that ah could have lived for up until now ya took from meh. Did ya really think ah would let ya live?"

He watched as she pulled his heart out of his chest. The great mutant fell to the group. And yet the battle waged on. Rogue smiled to herself. She felt her heart skip a few beats. It was done, it was over. She was free now. She was able to be with Gambit and be happy. She was…being targeted. She felt herself being hunted, preyed upon. She turned to meet the eyes of her hunter as a card exploded behind her. Her eyes narrowed…Gambit?

"Whah don't y' come down here an' let meh kill y'," he growled.

She lowered herself, landing lightly on her feet, "Are ya jus' funnin' wit' meh? Whah on earth would ah fight ya? What happened Remy?"

Instead of answering he charged at her, enraged that she would dare use his real name after what she'd said to him. She blocked his attack with ease, each one using an extreme amount of force. She kept blocking, dodging punches and kicks to the side and face. She jumped back as he swung at her again. What was the matter with him? Was he being controlled like she had been? She tried to talk to him but he refused to listen. She stopped, holding out her arms. She refused to block him anymore. If he wanted her, he could have her. She gasped for air as a kick landed to her gut. She fell backwards, allowing him to get a punch in. She landed on her butt, not getting up as he went to kick her again. She clung to her side as he repeatedly kicked her. She felt the air leaving her lungs.

"Fight back," he bellowed, "FIGHT BACK DAMN IT!"

She coughed, "Ah'm not gonna fight ya Remy."

He reached down, "Don't eva call meh Remy again!"

He grabbed her by the throat, pulling her to her feet then off the ground. Rogue felt her eyes begin to tear up. What was he reaching for? Jean looked as he pulled out the dagger. No, he couldn't. Not to her, not after everything they'd been through. Mystique's face lit up at the sight. Finally, she was going to get what she wanted. The two most powerful mutants in the world dead. Rogue looked at the dagger in confusion. Was he going to stab her with it? Why? Professor looked as he felt all the rage pour out of Gambit. Rogue's eyes pleaded with Gambit though she still refused to fight back. He wouldn't kill her, he couldn't. He loved her and she loved him. He had to know that. He had to…

"GAMBIT NO," Emma screamed as he plunged the dagger into Rogue's chest.

Tears rolled down Rogue's face as he pulled the dagger back out of her chest, "Ah love ya," she whispered before dropping to the ground.

The battle seemed to stop in that moment. The world seemed to stop in those very seconds. All Apocalypse's men began to retreat. All but one. Mystique slowly made her way over to Gambit, a sick smile painted across her face. He didn't turn, looking down only at her body. He'd killed her. She'd betrayed him and he'd killed her. She deserved it. So why did something about it feel wrong to him. She hadn't even put up a fight. In the note she said she was going to kill him yet she hadn't put up any fight. Mystique leaned closer to him.

"You know that note in your pocket," she whispered, "I wrote it."

His eyes widened, "Non."

She smirked, "Yes, so you killed her for no reason. So tell me Gambit. How does it feel to have killed someone that was innocent? She never betrayed you; in fact, last night Mesmero used mind control to get her here. She had every intention of fighting alongside you. She loved you…more than anything."

He turned but she was gone. He looked back down at the woman lying at his feet. Rogue, his Rogue. He'd killed her for no reason. He'd promised he'd keep her safe and he'd killed her. He dropped to his knees, tears rolling down his face. His chere, his beautiful girl. He touched the side of her face. She was dead. He'd killed her and she wanted nothing but to love him.

"Rogue," he pulled her into him, "Chere, ah…ah'm so sorry. How can y' eva forgive meh? How could ah have…? Rogue, ah love y' so much. Ah can't, ah don't know what ah've done. Ah lost y'," he felt her presents wrap around him in a tight embrace.

"Ah love ya Remy," she whispered softly.

He felt her presence leave him as Shadow Cat grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. He let go of the body as he was lifted from the ground. He handed the notes to the Professor. Wolverine picked up Rogue's lifeless body from the sand, deciding to bury her properly when they arrived back home. Gambit looked back at her body, covered in blood just like the first time he'd found her. Only this time it was his fault. This time she wouldn't wake up. Then he felt it again.

"Ah love ya so much," she whispered again, "An' ah always will…no matta what."

Fin


End file.
